Panelled glass doors and windows have found widespread use because of their see-through character, their usefulness in passing light and because they are aesthetically appealing. Originally, such doors and windows took the form of main frames with criss-crossing mullions for producing a plurality of openings into which individual panes of glass were fitted. Illustrative of such construction is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 190,225 granted to L Landeker on May 1, 1877. A more recent example is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,911 granted to Winston et al. Jul. 11, 1989. In addition to such examples, a variety of other proposals have been made to improve facility of production and of pane replacement.
In addition to the foregoing, proposals have been made for adding false muntins to a windowpane so as seemingly to divide such pane into at least two lights. Illustrative of such proposal is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,651 granted to Glen Hicks on Jul. 25, 1972.
While the proposals of the prior art have produced seeming divisions of a glass light into sub-divisions, they have been relatively complex, relatively costly to manufacture, and relatively difficult to repair. Accordingly, there has continued to be a need for a simplified construction that is simple, relatively quick and easy to assemble, and cost-effective to produce.